Only Fools Fall In Love
by JosieCarter
Summary: There weren't many things Ezra Fitz hadn't achieved in his thirty two years of being alive, he had travelled and had two successful novels, one thing, however that he had regretted was letting her go. Now eight years later, she's back and with a ring on her finger. Will he ever win her back? or will his story have a tragic ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, yes this is another story, my apologies haha but the idea of this story has been lingering in my head for the longest time so i wrote and this is the result. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Only fools fall in love

If you had asked a sixteen year old Aria Montgomery where she thought she would be when she was Twenty six, she would give you an answer that made you smile along the lines of having a family, being married and having a job that she loved. Of course, she would never tell you who she wanted that family with or who she wanted to be married to.

Even at sixteen she had secrets that could possibly ruin her reputation and it seemed like ten years later nothing much had changed. She was all grown up, she was mature and had dreams which were realistic but yet she was keeping secrets. It became somewhat of a habit, lying did. She didn't exactly want to keep this secret but knew she had to, if she told this secret then she would have to come out about the many other secrets she was keeping and god knows she didn't want to do that.

Six years ago she met Richard Scranton, the son of a wealthy business man and who had a smile that would make you swoon. She first met him when she applied for a job as a nanny for his sister; Alice. Aria hadn't intended to be in a relationship; she was twenty and didn't desire to be pulled into another relationship especially because of her previous heart breaks.

When she had left Rosewood, not only did she leave her family and friends but the man she loved, the man she couldn't be with anymore.

Things had changed, they had become complicated and she was only eighteen. Still so young and naïve of the world outside Rosewood, of course she knew of tragedy, she had lost her best friend at fifteen and had been forced to keep a secret that nearly ate her alive.

When she had finally returned to Rosewood, she discovered things had changed. Rosewood was no longer the town people looked as the ideal place to start a family, in her last two years at High school. She and her friends had been tortured by 'A' the anonymous stalker who was hell bent on torturing the four girls. 'A' knew everyone's secret and in their senior year, he was discovered as no other than Ian Thomas; the ex-boyfriend of Melissa Hastings.

It was supposed to be a happy time for the girls, and it was for the three of them. They were finally free and able to do whatever they wished without worrying about 'A' they no longer had to worry about their secrets coming out and were finally as carefree as teenagers should be. But Aria still had a secret, she was in a relationship with her former teacher and no one knew. Not even her closet friends, no one could know. It would kill his reputation and lose him any chance of holding a job; he had left Rosewood High just before senior year when ironically enough, Aria's father offered him a job at Hollis.

They hadn't intended to keep this secret for too long after he left the high school but things got in the way, they had both agreed to keep the secret for another couple of months to give everyone the idea that nothing had started when he was still her teacher, of course her closest friends soon did find out that she had a boyfriend.

The secret was killing their relationship and they both knew it, they were growing distant from each other. Soon they discovered that he had a son, Malcolm with his high school sweetheart, Maggie.

As soon as he found out, he wanted to make sure he was there for every single minute of his son's life but that meant Aria would be alone. He couldn't leave her, he loved her but soon enough they both agreed a break up was inevitable.

She was going to California for college alongside Hanna and he had to stay here for his son, the original plan was for him to follow her wherever she went but things changed.

They spent the rest of her senior year together, side by side.

Every argument ended with either a kiss or him throwing her on his bed, they didn't want their last year to be filled with arguments. They had agreed that there was no point in telling anyone else now, the relationship was going to be over for good in a couple of months.

Aria and Ezra tried to spend as much as time together as possible whenever he didn't have to look after Malcolm or when she wasn't forced to attend an endless list of parties because Hanna said _'the point of senior year is parties, hooking up and getting drunk out of your mind. It's senior year, Ar. Loosen up a bit, even Spence has.'_

And Aria tried, even Ezra forced her to go to parties telling her it was her senior year. It was meant to be the best year of High school but she was insistent on staying in eating Chinese takeout and watching the same movies, she had seen a hundred times. Not because she was too uptight or a loner as Hanna often said but because this was her last year with Ezra of which they weren't aware. The only thing her friends knew were that she had a boyfriend who was a couple of years older than her.

Soon the days turned into weeks and weeks into months, the inevitable had finally come. It was time to say goodbye to Ezra, to her family and friends and to the town she had grown up in.

The hardest bit was saying goodbye to Ezra; Aria had spent the first half of the summer with her family and friends. She had gone with the girls to New York; it was fun to say the least. It was a week to remember for sure, the next weeks was spent with her family.

They had gone off to the cabin as they always did every summer, her parent had announced they were getting back together and although Mike was a little sceptical. Aria had a feeling that it was for good, her family was finally getting back on track.

A few weeks later, Ezra returned from New York after a visit to his family alongside his young son. He had made a deal with Maggie that he would get the first weeks of the summer with Malcolm and then she could take him to Texas to see her family as she did every year for the rest of the summer.

When he had come back, he took Aria on an impromptu road trip. He had decided they would do everything couples did before leaving; they went everywhere his car could take him. From the geeky museums he had wanted to visit since he was a kid to the concerts of her favourite bands.

Safe to say, most of his pay was spent on the trip. The summer ended quicker than they wished for it to, when they said their last goodbye. He gave her a necklace, one she would cherish for the rest of her life. It was pendent, a beautiful gold one. One he must have got when they went to that vintage store she had forced him to go to, and on the back the engravement said; B26.

After a long and tearful goodbye, Aria went to California and Ezra stayed in Rosewood with his son. She got drunk out of her mind and did everything she never thought about doing in Rosewood. And he wrote down his feelings, in a novel one that would one day get published. They were both heart broken.

Aria quickly threw herself into short term relationships with Anthony, Alex, Jim and Tyler respectively of course, every time she would compare them to Ezra. They were all the same age as her; they didn't watch B&W movies or argue over their perspectives of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' they didn't kiss in the rain or on sidewalks.

Soon enough Aria realized she would never find anyone like Ezra and hated him for setting the bar so high. It took months until she got into a proper relationship, thirteen months to be exact.

Her friends didn't understand why and she didn't want to tell them. His name was Jaime and he was great but the relationship only lasted five months before they broke up, mutually.

Now she was dating a man her age. They were engaged to be married and Aria had insisted they get married in her home town in the chapel her parents had gotten married in despite the fact that it didn't have any significance as her parents were now once again separated but something drew her back to Rosewood.

She turned left and entered the town that held as many bad memories as it did good, the town in which she had her first kiss and first heart break. The town in which she met the friends who would remain to be by her side despite the distance between them in the coming years,

"I'm home" She mumbled to herself

* * *

**So yeah, this will probably only be a short story with a couple chapters, let me know if you'd like me to continue.**

**xoxo Josie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two for all you lovelies:)**

* * *

"Oh my goodness, you look absolutely gorgeous"

The voice of Aria's mother spoke, in the small boutique just outside Philadelphia which contained the finest wedding gowns in Pennsylvania, Aria watched as her mother's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed a tissue out of her bag and began dabbing at her cheeks.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Aria asked, worried, though she knew quite well what was wrong. She was getting married at the age of twenty six, despite the fact that her mother never said anything to her. Aria knew that her mother was terrified of her getting married at a young age just as she had done though Aria didn't consider twenty six to be young, her mother certainly did.

"Oh nothing, you just look so beautiful. If only your father was here, he would start crying and then I would cry even more" She said with a little laugh, it was the first time Ella had mentioned her ex-husband with whom she separated from once again. Was it the fourth time now? Aria wasn't sure. It certainly did say a lot about her family.

Hanna came rushing in with a lace veil "How about this? It's gorgeous" she said as she placed one hand on her growing bump, she was on her third trimester and pregnancy certainly suited her well. Aria couldn't remember another time where she looked more content and happy.

Out of the four girls Hanna was the first to get married and it had certainly been a lavish affair. Hanna had gotten married at the Rosewood Chapel which Aria, too intended to get married at, her mother walked her down the aisle and her step father ordained the service. Hanna's father too had a part of the wedding however it wasn't until the reception which was in the marquee.

Hanna wore a gorgeous one shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline with an embellished belt just above her waist, she had looked absolutely perfect and Aria had never seen Caleb look happier. It was just how Aria wanted her wedding; she wanted that look on Richard's face. A look of inexplicable bliss.

She helped Aria adjust the veil on her hair so it was flowing down her back, her mother had left the room a couple of minutes ago leaving the girls all alone in the room. Hanna smiled as she looked at Aria's reflection in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous" Hanna said with a smile, tears suddenly erupted from her eyes "I'm so sorry, it's just this damn pregnancy is making me so hormonal. God I hate crying" Aria giggled at Hanna and leant in hugging her "I can't believe you're getting married, I can't believe I'm going to be ginormous at your wedding"

"Oh Hanna, you're pregnant not ginormous, I can't wait till baby Rivers is born. Ever thought about the name Aria?" She said, teasingly as she pulled away from the hug.

"I wish I could but I'm pretty sure it's a boy" Hanna said, as she placed her hand on her stomach once again.

Aria smiled at her best friend and then watched as she saw Emily emerge from the dressing room in the bridesmaid dress, it was a strapless silk dress which hugged her every curve. Aria and Hanna looked at her with their mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Emily, you look gorgeous"

Emily let out a little laugh "Me, have you seen yourself? The dress looks perfect on you. Richard won't be able to keep his eyes off you"

"Or his hands" Hanna added with a smirk on her face, Emily laughed and Aria rolled her eyes as she quickly cast a glance at her inappropriate best friend.

"Yes, of the McMillan case. No, no of course. Yes, okay well I'll see you later then bye" The voice of Spencer Hastings spoke as she entered the boutique; she was obviously on the phone with her partner. Surprisingly enough, Spencer pursued the career she had once sworn she wouldn't, but then again Spencer was always full of surprises from dating Toby Cavanaugh to being only the girl to stay in Rosewood once they graduated.

"Aria, you are perfection. Oh my god, you're gorgeous." She said as she reached out holding both of Aria's hands, who in turn giggled, Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Spence, your lesbian streak is showing once again" Hanna said, teasingly. Spencer rolled her eyes at her.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous" Emily added, Hanna looked at her with a cheeky glint in her eye. Emily's eyes widened.

Soon enough Spencer and Aria were watching the pregnant blonde chase Emily across the room for a kiss.

* * *

Piles of paper were in front of him, three mugs of coffee which had been refilled twice, respectively were in front of him. The day had been long, there were only three weeks left until school was out so he had to finish marking the papers his students had submitted which seemed never to end.

It was a Friday so he also had to pick Malcolm up from lacrosse, he looked at the time. It was nearly six so if he didn't want to get late, he had to go now. Sighing slightly, he pushed away the papers in front of him and placed them in the corner vowing to come in early tomorrow and finish them off.

He scoffed as he thought of how much his life had changed, years back he would be going out on a Friday night along his friends and Saturdays were his day with Aria but everything had changed and not exactly for the better. The last time he had been on a date was when Maggie set him up with her friend and he had spent the entire date comparing the woman to the one that had gotten away.

Aria had been and always would be the love of his life, he had concluded that evening. He knew there was no way in hell he was ever going to stop loving her, but life didn't always have happy endings even for lovers. He silently wondered where she was as he left Hollis, perhaps in New York.

She had always spoken of living in the big apple, she loved the idea of not being known as the _dead girl's best friend_, she loved the crowd and the coffee stalls at the end of every street. He had always thought that she would fit in there, after all she was unique and Rosewood was too quintessential for her.

He wondered if she was with someone, or even engaged. Whoever she was with was a lucky man and he hoped that the man knew it. As he drove towards Rosewood High, the familiarity of the place sank in. Rosewood High had been his first job, it had been the place where he had fallen for his student and pursued a relationship with her despite how wrong it was in the eye of the law.

When Ezra didn't see Malcolm, he parked up and walked towards the field. He watched Malcolm play along his fellow class mates. It had been several years since Maggie decided to permanently live in Rosewood so that Ezra could see his son to which Ezra was thankful.

His relationship with Maggie was now an extremely friendly, one some people may consider strange. They had lunch together, sometimes even dinner. Maggie was even dating Ezra's college buddy, Hardy which even Ezra didn't know how it came about. He let out a little laugh as he thought about his friend was also the step father of his son.

"Okay that's enough, well done, boys. Good work today, especially you Fitz" The voice of the coach whom surprisingly enough was Mike Montgomery spoke, Malcolm smirked as he received a pat on the back by the coach. His friends rolled his eyes, from the corner of his eye he saw his father waiting.

"Hey dad, did you see me play?" The fourteen year old asked, wanting to hear his father's opinion on the game.

"Yeah, I did. You were good, Malcolm. Only a few years before you'll be heading for the major league" Ezra wasn't an extremely athletic guy, sure he went to the gym and jogged nearly every day but that was about it. Malcolm's athletic side certainly didn't come from Ezra.

"I don't know about that" Malcolm said sheepishly.

"I do, just a bit more practice and you'll be there" Mike added as he stood between the two "Hello Mr Fitz, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, what about you Mike? I had no idea you were back in town, forget coaching the lacrosse team"

"Well I'm back in town for a while and since the coach is sick, they asked me to fill in his place for a couple of sessions."

Ezra listened to his former student "So what brings you back?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't come willingly" He said with a laugh "Aria's getting married, and for some reason she wanted to do here in Rosewood so she forced me back to this town" He watched as Ezra's facial expression dropped "Are you okay, Mr Fitz?"

"Yeah—Ari—Aria's getting married" He asked, gulping slightly.

"Yes she is, in three weeks to be exact."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, ten reviews and the chapter will be up. **

**xoxo Josie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Some love stories weren't meant to have a happy ending and Aria was well aware of that, she had been ever since her graduation when she had broken up with Ezra, despite how right some relationships felt they were often destined for tragedy and so was the case with her and Ezra.

A whole week had passed since Aria had arrived in Rosewood and not for a second had she gotten him out of her mind, it was wrong, so incredibly wrong. He was her ex-boyfriend and she was engaged but the thought of him lingered in her head day and night.

She dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom before she made her way downstairs; letting out a yawn she walked down the stairs and saw Maggie.

Her eyes widened, what on earth was Maggie doing here? She was about to turn around when Maggie saw her.

"Aria? Is that you?" She asked, with a smile on her face, Aria nodded as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Maggie" Aria said, awkwardly, still in her night attire which consisted of an old Hollis T-shirt and shorts "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Ezra's here as well. Have you spoken to him? He's talking to Ella right now" Maggie said, Aria wondered how long it had been since Maggie had been on first name basis with her mother.

Ella walked out of the kitchen with Ezra on her side; they were talking about something of a laughing matter. Aria gulped as she saw the man she had left behind all those years ago, after weeks of thinking about him. They were finally face to face, Ezra looked at her, he didn't seem all too shocked.

"Well you're up at last" Ella said "Richard's called at least five times, haven't you been answering your phone?"

"—Well I, my phone died—," Her voice said, meekly. Ezra was watching her and she was suddenly self-conscious about the fact that she looked like a mess, she realised that he was looking at her t-shirt.

She narrowed her eyes and looked down too, her eyes widened as she realised that it was his. It was the shirt she had stolen from his apartment, some years ago, surprisingly enough she hadn't realised it until now. It was the first thing she had reached for the night before.

"Aria" He said softly "How have you been? It's been a while"

"I've been good, I've been great. I'm a writer, I write for the times. I wrote a couple of short stories here and there"

"Well I'd love to read them, I remember you having a gift with writing. I still have_ lost and found_ somewhere"

"You do?" Her voice was broken "I would have assumed you must have thrown it away" she said.

"I couldn't do that, it was a brilliant piece of work, truly brilliant" He said, and suddenly was aware of the fact that Maggie and Ella were standing there.

"Are you staying or going out with the girls" Ella said, quickly. She then noticed her blank expression "I'm hosting a faculty party, I could have sworn I told you" she added.

"I must've forgotten, I'll go get changed" She said quickly and rushed up the stairs into her childhood bedroom.

Aria leant against the door, tears immediately filling her eyes as she remembered all those years ago. The memories immediately flooded in, the pain, the crying and the laughing. All of it.

She plugged her charger in and charged her phone before reaching in to her wardrobe; she pulled out a selection of dresses before finally choosing one and putting it on. Quickly, she applied makeup and curled her hair in loose waves.

The door opened to Mike "Who you dressing up for?" He asked, teasingly "Mr Fitz?" He questioned.

"Wha—what?"

"You always had the biggest crush on him" Mike said, nonchalantly leaning against the door.

"Well now I'm getting married, get lost Mike" She said as she threw on some heels and looked at herself in the mirror.

"When's Richard coming?"

"Soon. In a week I think, he's busy. He unlike you has a steady job" She said as she glared at him.

"That hurt, sis. Oh and when he comes, you might want to make your crush on Fitz a little less obvious"

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, with her hands on her hips, she stared at him determined to know what her little brother thinks.

"I saw you both downstairs, you looked like a lost puppy waiting for someone's approval. You like him and you're engaged, this is like a cheesy rom-com"

"You would know, you spend your watching them" She attempted to fight back at him, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature much?"

"Stupid much?"

Mike rolled his eyes and turned around walking away, Aria walked down the stairs and away from all the people. She walked towards the garden and took a seat on the garden swing chair.

"Hey" A voice, all too familiar spoke, Ezra walked towards her with two glasses of wine "I thought you might want this"

Aria smiled as she took the glass "You do realise its 1pm in the day" She asked, Ezra nodded sheepishly.

"Yes I do, but if you're going to spend time in there" He said pointing towards the house "You're going to need it"

She let out a little laugh, Ezra sat down next to her "How have you honestly been?" She asked.

"Awful and great at the same time, I wake sometimes and still can't believe I have a fourteen year old. Malcolm's great, he plays lacrosse and is doing really good in school" He said, diverting the attention from himself.

"That's great but how have you been?" She asked.

Ezra sighed "You don't want to know" He said as he too took a sip of the wine as he looked away from her.

"Yes, I do" Her eyes looked into his, hazel met blue and he felt as if he could tell her anything and everything just as he had gone eight years.

"I missed you so much, Aria, every single day I wake up missing you more and more" He said, honestly.

"I'm engaged" She replied.

"I've heard" He said with a sigh.

"His name is Richard, he's a great guy" Aria said, as she looked away from him "I should go, Mom probably needs help."

He watched as she walked away, the scene was all too familiar to him. It reminded him of how he had let her go all those years ago. It broke his heart just as it had done eight years ago.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed reading it, now something entirely not PLL related, who saw the HIMYM finale? Was anyone as pissed as i was when Barney and Robin divorced? and then Tracy dies, and then Ted and Robin get together. Are you serious? No please just no. God. (Breathes) okay review and i'll upload the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go**

* * *

Something was up with Aria—and Hanna Marin was determined to find out what perhaps it was the fact that she had taken a leave of absence off work which left her to her own devices. There were only so many episodes of America's next top model she could watch before she got bored.

The weeks before Hanna's own wedding, she was so happy, she spent hours dreaming about the upcoming event but Aria just seemed so nervous, so anxious. She never called her fiancée whereas Hanna was unable to take her hands off Caleb, there was no doubt in Hanna's mind that Aria loved the guy but if she was in love with him, Hanna wasn't sure.

So her curiosity led to her driving to the Montgomery household, she was going to find out even if it killed her, metaphorically speaking of course. She waddled out of the car, and knocked on the door only for it to be opened by Mike.

"Sup" He said as he had a sandwich in his hand which he digged into after saying those mere words.

"You're disgusting" Hanna said, cringing.

"And you're beautiful" He said, smirking.

"Never going to happen, Montgomery, Where's your sister?" She asked, as she stepped into the Montgomery household.

Mike shrugged as he fell onto the couch; he watched Hanna's curious expression "Why do you look like a girl on a mission?"

"Because I am" She said, annoyed "Something's up with Aria" She said as she took a seat.

"Something's always up with Aria, it's like she's on her period 24/7" Mike replied, Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm being serious. Do you think she wants to marry Richard? Because whenever he calls her, she's always so weird, and vague. Not lovey dovey at all" Hanna said, as she tried to think of the possible reasons.

"Probably because she's crushing on Fitz, I'm pretty sure he likes her too" Mike added as he finished his sandwich and surfed through channels.

"Can you please be se—holy shit" Hanna said as she came to the realisation that Mr Fitz might have been the older guy but there was no way in hell that was possible but then Aria was impulsive and a hopeless romantic. It explained the mystery of the 'Holy Crap' he said in the beginning of the year which everyone, to this day, was so curious about. Aria always stayed back after class and whenever Hanna saw him, he was looking at her. It never made any sense back then but now.

"How old is he? Thirty five, forty?" She asked, guessing all the ages he could be. Teachers were always old, maybe he just had a youthful age.

"He's thirty-one or two, I think" Mike said "What is up with you today?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing" She said, rolling her eyes "Bye, Montgomery." She said and hurried off to her car driving to Emily and Spencer's apartment. They lived together ever since Toby had moved away for a little project; Spencer and Toby were going the distance. It was no biggie especially after all they had been through.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Emily said in disbelief as she heard Hanna's theory of why Aria had seemed so down in the past week.

"Yep, she's in love with Fitz that's why she's so sad" Hanna said, nonchalantly. Spencer rolled her eyes as she poured herself some coffee.

"You do realise even if that was true, it would be a felony, so instead of trying to hook them up. We should be reporting his ass but it isn't true"

"How exactly do you know that? Think about it, Spence. Remember that whole holy crap thing, he was looking right at her, and she always somewhere on Saturdays. Probably with him. Also he's hot and a nerd, she's just the same. Remember that picture A sent us, man I wish I looked at it more carefully. It was probably him. She was dating an older guy, he was the older guy" Hanna said, with wide eyes.

"This baby is driving her crazy" Spencer said, and Hanna grabbed a pillow before chucking it at her.

"No, it's true. I'll ask her myself." Emily shook her head as she heard what Hanna was saying, she sighed before speaking.

"No you won't, she's engaged. For crying out. Engaged to a man she loves, have you considered that the reason she's so down is because he's not here"

Hanna sighed as she listened to Emily, despite how much she believed in her theory, Emily was probably right.

"Fine, I won't say anything"

* * *

Hanna and Caleb walked down the streets of Rosewood to fill Hanna's craving of ice-cream from the local parlour.

"So you think that Aria was seeing Mr Fitz?" He asked, with a laugh "Doesn't he have a wife and a kid?"

"He has a kid but I'm not sure about the wife" Hanna said, blowing a raspberry. "The girls don't believe me but I am so sure Fitz and Aria were having a thing"

"Maybe you should drop it" Caleb said, dreading what she was going to say in return.

"Not you too, fine I will, since nobody believes me" Hanna said, irritated but Caleb doubted she should. Knowing Hanna she probably already had a plan to get Aria to tell her who her mystery boyfriend was.

* * *

**My apologizes for the lack of Ezra and Aria in this chapter! Next chapter i promise, i just thought i might aswell write a short chapter as she has an integral part in making Ezria happen! Hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**xoxo Josie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! hope you all enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"Anxiety before a wedding is perfectly normal"

Ella told Aria, one morning, in the Montgomery household. They were sitting and drinking coffee together as Aria had told her about her doubts. One thing Aria had missed whilst living in New York was her mother's perfect advice.

Days had passed since Ezra had told her that he had missed her, she so desperately wanted to respond in similar words but she wouldn't. She was getting married to a wonderful man and she shouldn't be missing an ex.

In order to avoid thinking about him, she spent her days writing and doing things, making everything was perfect before Richard came in a couple of days. Today the plan was to go baby shopping with Hanna, who for some reason, was acting extremely strange. Emily and Spencer had told Aria it was just her being hormonal but Aria felt as if she was missing out on something.

There was a knock on the door, and Mike rushed past them, answering it. Aria rolled her eyes and hugged her mom.

"Thank you for the talk, I needed it." Aria said, with a smile.

"No problem, Honey, I've missed you and Mike being around." Ella said, to which Aria nodded and grabbed her bag before leaving.

"Finally realised how much you miss me?" Mike asked as he opened the door, Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No you arrogant pig, Aria save me from this thing you call your brother!" Hanna smiled as she saw her best friend; Aria walked past her brother and closed the door in his face. The girls laughed as they left the house.

"Sorry about him" Aria said, apologetically.

"It's okay I'm used to him" Hanna said "So how's planning for the wedding, you nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess I am, I keep worrying about whether the cakes going to delivered on time and whether I'll fit into the dress on the day. "

"So well it should all be fine" Hanna said as they walked into the high street of Rosewood "Have you spoken to Richard recently?" She asked curiously.

Aria's eyes widened "Yeah I spoke to him this morning"

"How long for?"

"Ten minutes"

"Did you speak to him yesterday?"

"Yes"

"How long for?"

"What is with all the interrogation?"

"Nothing, just curiosity that's all" Hanna said, with a smile. They walked into a baby store and Aria held up a dress "That's is so cute" Hanna said "But I'm having a boy, maybe, I could put him in a dress, screw what society deems as right. My boy can wear a dress if I want him to"

Aria let out a little laugh as she put it back, she certainly missed Hanna and her little dramatics.

"Speaking of what society deems as right, I was curious and I remembered that you were seeing someone during high school who was a little older then you" The blonde said and saw her friend's facial expression suddenly drop.

"Yeah what about it" Aria asked as she looked at the other clothes.

"Who was it?" Hanna asked, slowly.

"Someone" She replied, vaguely.

"Jason?" The blonde offered, curiously. Aria shook her head "Eric Kahn?" Aria looked at her with wide eyes and a laugh "Garrett?"

"You're joking, right. No it was none of them"

Soon enough they had done enough shopping and were simply walking down the roads, Hanna smirked as she saw Mr Fitz and a boy who she presumed to be the son.

"Hey Mr Fitz!" Hanna yelled, she was closer to him, dragging Aria as she did. She stood in front of them and Malcolm "Hey, it's been such a long time since we've seen you, hasn't it Aria?" She nudged Aria who nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it has" Ezra said, with a smile on his face "So how far along are you?" He said as he saw her bump.

"6 months" Hanna said, with a slight squeal "And this is your son, right?" Ezra nodded as he nudged Malcolm to look up from his phone.

"Hey" He said and his eye caught Aria, for some reason, he felt a sense of familiarity as he saw her "Aria?" He said, slowly. Ezra and Aria looked at him with wide eyes, shocked that he still remembered.

"You remembered?" Aria asked, a smile forming on her face despite the ups and downs of her relationship with Ezra, she had a fondness for his son. He was always so sweet and caring just like Ezra.

"Of course I did"

Hanna smirked "You two know each other?"

"Yes—well um I baby sat on Saturdays" Aria said, quickly. Hanna was surprised with how quickly she came up with a lie.

"You never mentioned anything about baby-sitting, is that what you did on Saturdays? Baby-sitting? I thought Saturdays were for your mysterious older boyfriend" She asked.

"We have to go, I'll see you both around" Ezra said and walked down the street with his son who was equally as confused.

"She never baby sat, she was your girlfriend wasn't she?" Malcolm asked,

"Let's keep that between us" Ezra said as he looked at his son who simply nodded in response.

"What is with interrogating me, Hanna? Can't we talk about anything other than this damn high school relationship? It was nothing; I didn't even love the guy" Aria lied.

"You're not as good at lying as you think you are, Aria, the only reason I'm asking questions is because I care. I don't you should be getting married especially when you clearly don't love the guy, you love someone else. I can see it in your eyes"

"Really? And who exactly would that be?" Aria asked as she stopped and turned around to face Hanna.

"Ezra Fitz" She said, slowly and carefully.

Aria's eyes widened and her face fell, she blinked several times, she looked away and then back at Hanna "What?"

"I know he's the older guy, Aria. I've been waiting for you to tell me but since you won't, I might as well do it."

"I don't love him anymore."

"Bullshit, you love him. I know you do, why are you marrying a guy you clearly don't?" Hanna questioned.

"I know who I love and who I don't okay Hanna? I don't need you to tell me, I don't need this from you especially two weeks before my wedding. I need some alone time, I'll see you around" She said and walked off.

* * *

**Review and i'll post the next chapter!**

**xoxo Josie**


	6. Chapter 6

Determined to once and for all find out whether Mr Fitz still loved Aria, Hanna waddled over to Hollis. She sighed as she didn't even know whether he was in today, she bit her lower lip and then asked a student.

"Hello, yeah um do you know where Mr Fitz is?"

"He's the hot one right?" The student asked, Hanna rolled her eyes and nonetheless nodded, the student guided her to his office. She knocked on the door but then just entered without getting his approval.

"Okay I have had enough of this, Aria's angry at me because I know that she loves you and oh I know about your little fling. Do you love her? yes or no"

Ezra sat in his desk trying to process all the information he just received, his eyes widened as his hands were placed on the desk "Excuse me?"

"Do you love her? Yes or no?"

"Ms Marin, I don't know what you want me to say"

Hanna sighed deeply; she took a seat on the couch and put her legs on the table in front of it. "I am so tired of this crap. Aria's getting married to a guy she does not love so if you love her, let her know before she makes the biggest mistake of her life"

"—she doesn't love him" Ezra repeated, gulping slightly "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am"

"What makes you so sure that I love her?" he asked, despite the fact that he was sure that Aria was his soul mate, he just wanted to know whether she had some sort of sixth sense or whether he was really obvious.

"Because—I saw the way you looked at her" Hanna said, sitting up, she tried to get up and when she couldn't, Ezra got up and walked over helping her

"Thank you, where was i? oh right, yes, you two are so clearly in love and now everything, every little from high school that you two did is so clear. I don't know how I didn't suspect it earlier plus this baby is making me really smart. Like seriously, Spencer didn't even suspect it but I did, how awesome is that?" She said with a little giggle.

Ezra chuckled "Well um Aria won't speak to me, I tried telling her a week ago, she pushed me away Hanna. She may love me but she certainly won't speak to me"

Hanna sighed but then thought of something "Okay, here's what you do, go over today to the Montgomery house, no one will be home. Take flowers, write a poem, woo her"

"You want me to _woo_ an engaged woman" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly "You do realise none of this is right"

"Well you dated your student, what do you know?" Hanna said, irritated "You go to her house this afternoon or else" She said and left his office, from inside his office he could hear her yell "Excuse me, pregnant woman coming through"

* * *

"She's engaged, Ezra"

Hardy said as Ezra replayed the events of the day to him, he was in Maggie and Ezra's house. He sighed knowing Hardy was right.

"I know, but if I don't say anything now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life"

"I stand by my previous statements, she's engaged for Christ sake, it's not as if she's just with someone. She engaged to be fucking married; you can't declare your love to a taken woman. It goes against the bro code"

Ezra laughed "You did not use the bro code as an argument against, what are we? Sixteen?"

"Nope but she was when you first met her" Hardy said with a smirk, Ezra rolled his eyes at Hardy's weak comeback.

"I think it's okay" Maggie said as she gave Ezra a beer "After all she's engaged, not married and if you love her, tell her. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well her fiancée can punch our little Ezra"

"Her fiancée's in New York" She clarified.

"Oh well then that's fine, who cares then? Go on, woo the girl." Hardy said with a grin patting Ezra on the back.

* * *

Ezra looked at the flowers in the car beside him, it was a bad idea. Bringing the flowers especially, all of it was a bad idea but especially the flowers. He sighed and grabbed the flowers before walking towards the doorstep and knocking on the door.

Inside the house, Aria sat in her childhood room, the house was empty with the exception of her. It seemed as if everyone had something to do except for her, so she stayed in her shorts and Hollis sweatshirt not giving a damn.

A couple of minutes ago she was crying for absolutely no reason at all. Actually she had a reason; the reason was Ezra _which _wasn't good enough. She was engaged and crying over a man who she had broken up with years back.

She couldn't believe that Hanna knew, she had never suspected that it would be Hanna who would find. Emily or Spencer, sure. but Hanna? The girl who was oblivious to everything but her own cuticles

The knock on the door interrupted her from the beauty of Ginger Rodgers and Fred Astaire sharing a dance.

Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed and walked down the stairs, she sighed as she opened the door not wanting to interact with anyone. As she opened the door, she saw the man she wanted to see least of all with flowers.

She almost laughed at the sight, Ezra was smiling sheepishly whilst holding flowers, he bit his lower lip and she knew this wasn't going to be something they could just discuss at the door so she let him in. He closed the door behind him.

"I need to tell you something" He confessed, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Go on" She said as she turned around to face with her curious eyes, a strand of hair fell onto her face which she pushed back behind her ear.

"Well—I um—yeah, you see, well um" He rambled nervously, Aria smiled a little instantly easing his nerves

"Okay, here it goes. I still love you, I never stopped and I'm scared I never will. You have always been and always will be the love of my life. I miss you, I miss our lazy Saturdays, I miss your little stories about your friends. I miss holding you, I miss watching movies we've seen a million times with you, I –I miss you"

Tears filled her eyes once again, she closed her eyes tightly and before she knew it she was punching his chest with her hands clenched.

"How dare you?" She yelled whilst crying "How dare you say this to weeks before I'm getting married, I can't love you. I don't, I can't. I'm engaged, you asshole. How dare you?"

Ezra held her hands gently and looked into her eyes "Tell me you _don't_ love me, don't say you can't love me. Tell me you don't and I'll leave; I'll never speak to you again. Say it, four words."

"I—I don't" She said as she stared into his eyes, unable to speak anymore. She clung to him as her lips desperately met his, years of absence, of not being near each other led to the desperation and the hunger they both felt.

He had pushed her against a wall and pinned her arms above as he deepened the kiss, she allowed his mouth to explore her. His thumb traced her cheek; she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

His eyes full of desire and love only for, in that moment she knew how much he loved her. He unpinned her arms and they slowly fell down to his shirt, she unbuttoned his shirt in between kisses and placed kisses on his bare chest.

Her hands fell down lower towards his abdomen and she felt his breath grow heavier as she undid his belt. As he placed his on her neck, she let out a moan and slowly his lips moved down to her shoulders just beside her bra strap.

Soon enough her sweater was on the floor and she watched as his eyes peered over her bra less upper body. He gulped as she pressed her chest against his placing. She leant up and in a low whisper she spoke.

"Make love to me"

And he did exactly as he was told, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he quickly took her up to her bedroom and made love to her. Later that night, she got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

She saw the clothing on the floor and quickly grabbed it; she poured herself a glass of water and walked back up the stairs. As she laid next to him only in her underwear, she came to the realisation that what they did wasn't just _sex, _they made love. It was honest and pure, one of the most natural things ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys but i've changed Ch.7 so read through it and let me know whether you like it or not. **

* * *

They say one night of sleep beside the person next to you is better than an eternity of sleep without them and right at this moment Ezra firmly believed that. He was the first one to wake and felt Aria in his arms, from the corner of his eye; he could see discarded clothing on the floor. He chuckled as he realised that she must have bought it up earlier.

He wondered what last night meant to her, he wondered if it meant anything at all, maybe it was just a one-time thing and as much as he hoped it wasn't, chances were that it was. The thought of it being over hurt, he tried to get off bed but Aria had buried her head in chest refusing to move.

"Aria" He said in a low whisper, she mumbled something unintelligible and stirred in her sleep leaving him to his thoughts once again.

Years back, he had sworn that she was the one he would marry, he had even thought of the ring.

Something vintage and classic, something unique and beautiful enough to grace her finger but she was engaged. There was no way in hell that his plan of finding the perfect ring for her would now take place.

Her ring wasn't on her finger; he wondered why she had taken it off. When his sister was engaged, she treated the ring as something to be revered and vowed she would never take it off possibly because it had cost her fiancé, at the time, a fortune and she was afraid of losing it.

Richard Scranton, which was her fiancé's name, Hanna had told him so over the phone, Ezra almost scoffed at the name, it sounded like a name which would fit into his family's circle excluding him of course, and Ezra didn't particularly like the Upper East Side lifestyle unlike his siblings and parents.

Her fiancé was a business man; he worked in a company which he had inherited from his late father, so he was rich. He would be able to give Aria the life Ezra never could, she wouldn't have to rely on ramen noodles because he was low on money that night or unemployed.

The clock on the wall told Ezra it was time for him to leave after all her family members wherever they were could possibly coming home and there was no way in hell Ezra wanted to explain especially to Byron Montgomery the reason he was lying next to his daughter. Naked.

He untangled her arm which was thrown across his chest, unwillingly. As much as he cherished the moments with her, he had to be realistic.

Last night was just sex. She was attracted to him; he was attracted to her so they had sex. He may love her but the truth was she wasn't his and chances were she wasn't ever going to be as much as that broke his heart.

Last night she didn't whisper the three words he longed to hear back, instead she silenced him with a kiss and what an amazing kiss it was.

Aria's eyes flickered open from the dream she was having, for a moment she just stared at the ceiling reminding herself that the night before wasn't a dream.

He made love to her, he proclaimed his love for her, despite how awful the timing was, the truth was she had been waiting to hear those three words for the longest time.

Feeling the empty bed, she turned to her side and saw him getting dressed, a part of her was saddened that she never got to wake up in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Her voice spoke, wearily. The events of the night before had led to her tiredness.

Eyes wide, he turned and faced her. He had no idea she was awake "Um, well, I was leaving"

"Why?"

He sighed and sat down on the chair opposite her bed "You want the truth or the lie I'm telling myself is the truth?" He asked.

"Lie?"

"Well I have a lot of papers I need to mark so I should get home, don't want to disappoint my students" He said as he buttoned his shirt, sounding very teacherly and dedicated

"And what's the truth" She said as she sat up, holding the sheets to her bare chest as she leant against the wall.

"The truth—," He let out a little laugh "Well, I didn't want to hear you—in fact I can't hear you tell me that this was only a one-time thing. I don't think I would be able to bare it."

"I wasn't planning on saying that" Aria said as she got out of bed, dragging the sheets with her, she wrapped them tighter and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around her neck "I was actually think of it being more of a two-time thing" She said, jokingly.

He let out another laugh, this one entirely without humour.

"I'm engaged"

"I'm aware of that" He mumbled as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I can't just break my engagement; Richard and I have been together for a really long time. I love him."

Aria watched as his facial expression dropped, he nodded "I understand that, I should go" She got off his lap and watched as he grabbed his jacket to leave.

"Wait, don't go, not yet"

He turned around and he faced her with an expression of hurt and pain, something that broke her heart.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled with tearful eyes "So sorry."

"I understand completely, Aria. You don't need to apologize, last night was just sex. Nothing else. We had sex because we were _horny. _There's no deeper meaning behind it" His voice was bitter. Every word hit her like she was being kicked to the stomach, repeatedly.

"It wasn't just _Sex. _It never is with the two of us. You're my soul-mate, Ezra, but sometimes soul-mates aren't meant to be" Aria said, sadly. In response to which he nodded.

"Soul-mates. Love is supposed to be painful, it's supposed to be hard but in the long run you're supposed to end up with your soul-mate." Ezra added as he saw her tearful eyes.

"Who knows what life has in store for us." Aria said as she stood in front of him holding the sheet to her chest "I have to marry him. I made a promise to him and i do love him. I do"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" He questioned as he watched her.

Aria let out an agonizing sigh "Can we just have this moment right here, right now? Something to remember in time to come." She asked. For a couple of minutes he remained silent wondering what he should do and then he spoke.

"Dance with me" He said with a small smile.

"What?" She questioned, a laugh escaped her mouth as she looked at him disbelief.

"Dance with me our last dance." He said, again. This time, she nodded.

"Okay." Aria said, quietly. She turned around and put on her underwear and a dress she grabbed from the closet. Ezra put on a song they both knew all too well.

_Happiness is just outside my window _  
_Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour? _  
_Or is happiness a little more like knocking _  
_On your door, and you just let it in?_

All of the shouting and the questions were in the past, for now all that mattered was that they had each other. The song began to play and a smile made its way onto his face, he extended his arm and she took it immediately being pulled into a dance. His hand was on her waist and hers was gently pressed against his chest as they swayed to the sound of music.

She looked up at him, his eyes watched hers.

"I love this song" Which was something she didn't have to say as he knew it.

"B26" He repeated the words he had once said a couple of years back in early September in a bar which no one visited, he wasn't even sure whether it was open or not. A couple of weeks later he found it was open as he spent his day, the day of her wedding, there reminiscing about the good old days whilst drinking a couple of beers.

As they danced, she thought about her life and about Richard. She thought about this moment and about how she would cherish it in the time to come. It wasn't like she didn't understand the concept of being engaged but yet she had no guilt whatsoever. It didn't feel like a betrayal towards Richard but a final goodbye to a love, a love which knew no bounds, a love destined for tragedy. A love like no other.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I've decided this is the ending for now perhaps later i'll write an epilogue but that depends on the reviews. **

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONLY FOOLS FALL IN LOVE:** **_epliogue_**

_R_osewood's strange and beautiful and looks like the place in which daughters of rich guys reside alongside their two perfect children in a house with a white picket fence.

I don't know whether I like it after all it seems like the type of place where people the exact opposite of me live. They don't won't accept me which is something I might as well accept that now. I'm a 5'3 blonde with pink stripes in my hair, I listen to bands which were cool in my grandparents' time and I have a single mother.

Mom says Rosewood was a great place to grow up in during her childhood, she mentions nothing of her teenage years. I've never once heard her speak of her talk about her teenage years perhaps because her best friend had been murdered when she was barely sixteen. It must've been hard for her; I don't know exactly how hard because she never speaks of it but I'm guessing it was pretty brutal.

When we were moving, I saw several articles buried under books about the night Alison disappeared alongside articles about mom and her three best friends. Most of them contained speculations and theories how one of the girls committed the murder which, frankly, is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. My mom is one of the kindest passionate people ever, how anyone could think she was capable of committing such a heinous crime is beyond me.

"It'll be good for us"

Aria, also known as my mother, said to me as we drove towards PA and as I looked at her, I hoped it was true. Mom deserves happiness especially after what dad did. He cheated and he lied to her, I've never seen her look as broken as she had before he did what he did nor had I ever seen her act so strong.

Strangely enough, Mom and Dad never had any full blown arguments; she never accused him of breaking apart our family. There was always a glimmer of guilt in her eyes whenever I mentioned him ruining our family, I don't know why considering no one ever tells me anything.

It had been five years since they were separated. We had moved away to Europe, mom suggested that we needed a change of place. I was ten then, I barely knew what was happening but soon enough we were in France. Mom worked in a college as an art teacher, I went to a multi-lingual school despite the fact I mainly spoke English in school. I had learnt enough French to get pass.

Dad had visited every now and then supposedly only see me but the truth was he cared more about getting mom back than he actually did about me. Their conversations always began with me and ended with arguing.

By the time I had thirteen I had found out the reason for my parents' separation, he had cheated on several occasions. I admired my mother's courage; she never once let me know of the pain she had felt through words anyways. She never verbally assaulted my father but as I grew older I understood the pain she was going through only by her facial expression when she looked at him.

"Why don't you just get a divorce?"

I had asked one December evening as I was seated on the couch after listening to my parents argue on the phone yet again, Mom looked at me as I had said something terribly offensive. For a second I began to regret my words but as I had thought about it I gained my courage back. He cheated, lied and treated her like a piece of crap.

Why shouldn't she get a divorce?

Then I realised it was because of me, she didn't want me to have divorced parents. Soon I changed her perspective on the situation because the truth of the matter was that I hated him, he wasn't a good father. In fact the only thing he had ever done was produce sperm and wrote his name on the birth certificate. He was only my father by name.

It took a couple months and several self-help books before mom took the plunge metaphorically speaking of course, she finally sent him divorce papers. We had moved back to New York for a short while, it took ages before the divorce was finalised due to my father's constant delay in the matter.

Mom wasn't the same during this period perhaps because she was forced to communicate with the guy who had hurt her beyond belief. She constantly had bags under her eyes and I hadn't seen her as skinny as she had been during that day but that was until her friends had visited.

Seeing Mom with her friends was shocking, she was so carefree and constantly laughing which gives me hope about seeing her truly happy again now that we're in Rosewood. It hadn't been long since Mom told we were moving to Rosewood well it had felt like more of a question when she finally told me. Now here we are in Mom's hometown and for a reason unbeknownst to me.

* * *

**Well there it is! The epilogue and the start to the sequel. That's only if you want it so do let me know in the reviews down below!**

xoxo Josie


End file.
